memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, see my archives 2007-2008, 2009, 2010-2011, 2012-2014, and 2015. FYI User talk:FerengiFan84‎‎ -- sulfur (talk) 14:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. I've commented on the talk page in question. Tom (talk) 11:23, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::If Robert Axelrod didn't have the Egrid credit in his IMDb, he will soon. I made a add credit to the cast section of the Repentance IMDb page and sent it to the IMDb staff who are currently reviewing it. So he will have that credit soon. :I remembered his Voyager appearance in one of his reumes and found it at the Wallis Agency. IMDb is unfortunatly not the best reliable source as there are so many listings which are simply wrong. But good to know you've submitted it. Tom (talk) 11:58, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::So there was one other place besides here and his IMDb that Egrid was credited on. I should add the credit to his main Wikipedia too. Not a lot people knew he played on Voyager. Yeah, Robert is a real good friend of mine so I am helping him out. ::Tom here is Robert Axelrod's webpage it has everything on his Twtter, Facebook, IMDb, Contact Info and his updated convention appearances. ::http://robertaxelrod.wix.com/robertaxelrod ::The site is run by both him and a friend of his who helps him. Hope this helps. :) Kim Fitzgerald Just FYI, I added an image to her talk page. Might help with her identification. According to the Axanar production, this is the same person as was in the single Enterprise episode. -- sulfur (talk) 15:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :I took care of this matter. Tom (talk) 03:08, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Crowbar implement Hi. Regarding your recent edit to crowbar, I'm aware there's not technically a crowbar used, and that the similar tool is used multiple times in the episode. However, the script refers to the implement (in that incident only) as "a crowbar-like tool", which is why I tried to add the info to the crowbar page. Do you think it would be better formatted as a bginfo note instead? If so, would you be willing to do that, so that it definitely meets your approval? --Defiant (talk) 09:08, January 14, 2016 (UTC) :Hey. Edits do "not need my approval". I saw the note and the tools they used are either simple metal bars or these tools which look like parts of a "giant clock", with gear wheels. The tools are not curved on the end like crowbars are. If you think it is mentionable on the crowbar article feel free to add a background note. If you need any visual help (files) just let me know. Tom (talk) 19:13, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Thanks :) --Defiant (talk) 21:46, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Request for ID assistance Hi. Could you please help me with this query? From the looks of it, the answer might be Peter Godoy, in which case his character info should probably be moved to Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel#Dual branches. I can't be certain if it is him in , though, so it would be great if you could provide me with your opinion as to whether it is. -- Defiant (talk) 20:53, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :Sure, will have a look. But I'll have to check the Blu-ray as Trekcore is not listing any picture of the boatswain whistler. Tom (talk) 20:58, January 17, 2016 (UTC) I'm aware of that. Thanks for taking a look. --Defiant (talk) 21:01, January 17, 2016 (UTC) :Done. It is Peter Godoy. I've uploaded a screenshot of him and moved the entry to the suggested page. Good catch. Tom (talk) 18:33, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Fantastic! Thank you. :) --Defiant (talk) 18:34, January 18, 2016 (UTC)